


Happiest

by MegaWallflower



Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy's a little hazy from the drugs.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Happiest

Guy looked up at him from the bed. His mind felt floaty and faraway, like he was still swimming in whatever drug they had given him before his latest procedure. But he smiled, softly, because Kakashi was there when he opened his eyes. “Kakashi…”

“Hi, Guy,” Kakashi said, smiling, reaching up his hands to play with his hair. His hands rested against Guy’s chest for a moment, steady over his heartbeat. Guy could feel the pressure against him, so this was a real Kakashi, not a hallucination from the medicine. “I’m back.”

“Welcome back, Kakashi,” Guy said, his smile playing in his eyes. “I’m happy to see you again.”

“Yeah, I’m happy to see you, too, Guy.”

Guy nodded his head, and then weakly twitched his fingers. He had meant to reach out, but frustratingly, his arms didn’t seem to want to listen to him. The sedatives must have been strong. Kakashi understood and, without a word, leaned in close to wrap his arms around Guy instead.

“I get so scared. Like you’ll disappear. Or I’ll disappear. Like I can’t… reach you. Like I won’t be able to open my eyes and see you there,” Guy admitted, in a moment of a type of open honestly that was rare, coming from Guy. “I don’t want to lose you. I worked so hard to close the distance and walk beside you instead of behind you. I was so scared, Kakashi.”

“I’m here. I’ve always come when you called me for help, haven’t I?”

“I’m happiest when you’re here. You make me happy.”

“I have nowhere else to be but here with you.”

And for that, he was forever grateful.


End file.
